


ILLYA AND THE TIGER

by sw33n3y



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y





	ILLYA AND THE TIGER

[ ](http://sw33n3y.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2622/21844)

[ **Click for full size image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/21844/21844_original.jpg)

 

stock.xchng

'Yellow wall' - piovasco


End file.
